


Black & White

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Crafts, M/M, Mug print, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Чашка с принтом авторской иллюстрации
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Визуал и челлендж WTF STony 2021





	Black & White




End file.
